


#43

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a Calzona fic with dessert? You know like chocolate syrup, whipped cream, etc. ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	#43

“I’m home!” Arizona dropped her purse on the table beside the door and bustled into the kitchen weighed down by several grocery bags. She put them on the counter and began putting things away as Callie emerged from the bedroom fresh from the shower and wrapped in a towel.

“I can’t believe you went without me,” she said as she tucked the edge of the towel in and pulled some celery from a shopping bag.

“I thought I’d let you sleep in after that surgery yesterday,” Arizona replied, holding out a carton of milk. Callie grabbed Arizona’s wrist and pulled her in for a brief kiss before taking the carton from her.

“You are the best,” she said with a smile.

“You don’t even know the half of it yet.” Arizona collected the empty bags and put them under the sink before placing a final bag on the counter and gesturing for Callie to look inside. Callie eyed Arizona’s mischievous expression and crossed to the bag. She bit her lip as she lifted its contents out and placed them on the counter.

“Strawberries, hm?”

“They’re in season,” Arizona replied, stepping in closer and running a finger over the edge of Callie’s towel where it barely covered the swell of her breasts.

“Mhm, and these?” Callied held up a bottle of chocolate syrup and a can of whipped cream. Arizona looked at her with wide eyes as her finger slipped beneath the towel and freed the tucked in corner.

“I thought they’d be good…” she murmured as the towel dropped to the floor. Popping the container open, Arizona brought a strawberry to Callie’s lips, her eyes darkening as they wandered over her newly exposed skin. She lifted her gaze in time to watch Callie’s teeth sink into the ripe fruit, her eyes sliding closed as an approving noise sounded from the back of her throat.

“Delicious,” Callie breathed, grabbing the edge of Arizona’s t-shirt.

“Not as delicious as you,” Arizona replied with a grin before raising her arms and allowing her shirt to be pulled off. Callie reached around her to unclasp her bra, letting it drop silently to the floor. Arizona picked up the chocolate, opening the bottle as Callie’s fingers worked the button of her jeans open and pushed them down her legs.

Arizona kicked them across the tiled floor as she stepped closer, pouring some chocolate onto her fingertip. Callie bent her head to suck Arizona’s fingers into her mouth, purring as the sweetness coated her tongue. Arizona bit her lip and watched as Callie released her fingers.

“You don’t taste so bad yourself,” she grinned, taking the bottle from Arizona and drawing a line of chocolate along the blonde’s collarbone. Arizona shivered as Callie traced the line with her tongue.

Arizona reached for the whipped cream and popped it open with a sly grin, spraying a small amount onto Callie’s nipple.

“It’s cold!” Callie laughed.

“So I see,” Arizona teased, watching her girlfriend’s nipples harden beneath the sugary cream. The two of them giggled at each other until Arizona lowered her mouth to suck the whipped cream off of tanned skin. Callie sucked in a breath and clutched at Arizona’s waist.

After a long moment Arizona released the nipple with a small pop and grinned up at Callie, who abruptly lifted her onto the island counter, sending a bowl of apples rolling across the kitchen floor.

“You are so cleaning that up,” Arizona laughed as Callie hooked her fingers into the waistband of her underwear. Arizona lifted her hips and the lacy garment joined the jumble of clothes and apples on the tile.

“You really want me to clean the kitchen right now?” Callie teased, the fingers of one hand tracing the lines on Arizona’s bare inner thigh as she grabbed the chocolate again.

“Calliope,” Arizona giggled and grabbed the back of Callie’s head, pulling her in for a kiss, “You taste like chocolate.”

Callie pushed her back until she was lying flat along the counter, dribbling some chocolate sauce along her belly. Bending to lick the treat from her skin, she felt Arizona’s stomach jumping beneath her tongue as she took in a sharp breath.

“You taste like chocolate, too,” Callie said with a sly smile, bracing her hands on either side of Arizona’s legs and lifting herself onto the counter, not unlike the way she so easily climbed on top of exam tables at work. Arizona bit her lip.

“Do I taste good?” the blonde asked, her voice low and throaty.

“Hmm,” Callie replied, sliding a hand between them, one finger trailing through Arizona’s slick folds. Arizona gasped, her mouth falling open as Callie brought her finger to her lips and licked them clean.

“Delicious,” she said, her low tone matching her girlfriend’s. With a surprising show of strength, Arizona wrapped one leg around Callie’s hips and flipped them over. A stack of junk mail flew off the counter and skittered across the floor of the adjoining living room.

“Now who’s making a mess?” Callie murmured as Arizona straddled her and rolled her hips against her.

“Me, definitely.” Arizona grabbed the whipped cream and drew a line down Callie’s stomach, licking it up with a leisurely drag of her tongue.

“Arizona…” Callie sighed, hips bucking slightly.

“Mmm,” Arizona’s mouth was full once again, attached to Callie’s whipped cream-covered nipple. She slid down the length of Callie’s body and dropped to her feet, picking up the chocolate sauce and drawing designs on Callie’s legs and stomach, the swirls of chocolate dipping lower with each pass.

Callie chuckled as Arizona added some whipped cream accents to her handiwork.

“Having fun?” she asked, trailing a finger through one of the designs and lifting it to Arizona’s lips.

“Oh yeah,” Arizona grinned before she sucked Callie’s finger clean. Callie’s responding laugh turned into a low moan of pleasure as Arizona began to lick up her masterpiece.

Callie pushed her hips toward Arizona desperately as the blonde’s tongue travelled over the majority of her lower body. Arizona grinned against the skin of Callie’s thigh and slid her fingers through her folds, gently gliding one fingertip over her clit. She moved her finger in circles over the swollen bundle of nerves, watching as Callie’s back arched and her head feel back.

After a moment Callie sat up and stilled Arizona’s hand.

“Come here,” she breathed, tugging Arizona back onto the counter. Spreading her legs, she guided Arizona’s hips between them and pulled her legs over her own so that their torsos were flush, their centers sliding against each other.

“Oh God,” Arizona moaned, her head falling against Callie’s shoulder as they rocked against each other.

“Fuck,” Callie gasped, “You’re so wet.”

Arizona groaned in response and pressed her lips against Callie’s as their movements grew more frantic. She felt Callie’s nails dig into her back as their breathing grew hard, their hips bucking.

“Come with me,” Arizona breathed into Callie’s ear, and the brunette groaned loudly and threw her head back as they both began to shudder. Arizona pressed her hand against the small of Callie’s back for leverage, pushing their hips together as the both came, throbbing against each other and filling the kitchen with the breathy moans.

“God,” Callie said after a long moment, looking down at her chocolate-streaked skin, “I need to get back in the shower.”

“Mmm,” Arizona nuzzled her shoulder, “Want company?”

“Always,” Callie said with a grin before sliding off the counter and holding out a hand to her girlfriend. They both laughed when they saw the chaos of clothes, fruit, and nearly every other item that had previously lived on the counter sprawled across the kitchen floor.

“Maybe we should clean up,” Callie said, surveying the mess.

“Later,” Arizona replied with a grin, tugging Callie toward the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/41653269068/43-calzona-request


End file.
